Date Night
by candidata
Summary: Her first date. She really is growing up. But then again a night of nervous waiting can bring surprising results for those waiting at home! CGR Lindsey
1. I've got a date!

An Act Of Omission 7/12

**Date Night 1/3**

Disclaimer: Don't own them just borrowing

Rating: T

Spoilers: None

Summary: Her first date. She really is growing up. But then again a night of nervous waiting can bring surprising results.

**Chapter 1**

"Oh my god, he asked me out this Friday, I can't believe it, what am I going to wear? Catherine stopped in her tacks outside Lindsey's room. She walked closer to the door, and listened to Lindsey's excited planning.

She sighed. It had only been an hour since she hesitantly allowed Lindsey to go on her first date. Catherine had been expecting the question for permission the last couple of weeks. She had been resistant to give her permission, something inside her telling her it was way too soon to let Lindsey out into the scary world with her heart wide open.

But she knew she had to. Lindsey was 14 and from what she could tell Matt was a really nice boy who seemed to treat Lindsey well. She had met him twice when she picked up Lindsey. He had introduced himself and she had seen him at a school event a week ago, where he and Lindsey talked most of the night. The fact that they just had a case involving young girls Lindsey's age being date-raped by guy the same age as Matt shouldn't mean that she would limit Lindsey but it was so hard.

"My mom just said yes" Lindsey's excited voice brought Catherine back to reality.

Catherine walked into her bedroom and closed the door. She sat down on her bed. The conversation with Lindsey earlier had been hard. The excitement in Lindsey's voice still rang in her ears.

"Mom, he asked me. He really asked me. Can I go out on a date with Matt Friday?"

"Linds..."

"Mom, please I promise I'll never ever ask for anything else".

"Honey, come here" Catherine padded on the bed; she had just woken up and was due at work in three hours.

"Mom, you've met him. He said he'd have me home before curfew and he's taking me to the movies."

"Linds...can he come here...you two could..."

"MOM"

Catherine looked into Lindsey's eyes and knew she had to trust her.

"Okay" she softly breathed.

"Mom, I love you thank you so much, I have to go call Julie right now, she's so jealous, I bet she..."

"Lindsey!" Catherine caught her daughter's hand.

"I just want you to be careful, okay?"

"Mom, seriously, I'm not a baby anymore. And I've always been careful about boys, don't worry. I know what to say. Mom, really I've been so careful I've never even been on a date. Please, say you're happy for me" Lindsey sat back down.

"I know. I'm happy for you".

"Mom, I promise to be careful. It's three hours, what could happen."

"Lindsey, honey, I know you'll be careful." Lindsey moved into her arms and settled in the hug for a minute before she hopped off the bed and ran into her bedroom to call Julie.

Catherine took a deep breath. She could still hear Lindsey going on and on. Sounded like she and Julie would go to the mall on Thursday after school to pick out the perfect outfit. Catherine got up and into the shower, got ready and left for work.

Sitting in the break room hours later, Catherine sat reading a magazine when Gil entered the room.

"Cath, the numbers are in," he told her then noticing she was miles away.

"Catherine" he sat down besides her studying her face. He could see her eyes, unfocused. He wondered what she was thinking about.

"Cath" he said touching her shoulder. She flinched and dropped the magazine she was holding.

"Jesus, Gil, you scared me" she said her hand reaching out, her fingers grabbing his forearm.

"You were miles away"

"Sorry, I ...well, it's Linds, she... she has a date Friday" She looked at him as the word sunk in.

"She has what?"

"A date"

"And you're sitting here worried out of your mind right?" her eyes snapped up to met his.

"She's only 14"

"She will be alright"

"I know... well, isn't it just ironic, my own daughter is side tracking me on having a personal life"

Catherine tried to sound cheerful but failed miserably.

"Well, that and you're also thinking about our last case, right?" she didn't need to say anything. She suddenly felt tears pool in her eyes and bit the inside of her cheek to prevent them from falling.

"Oh Cath" Gil rose and pulled her into his arms and led her to his office. Once inside he made her sit on his couch and crouched down in front of her.

"Catherine she is a smart, amazing kid. Give her some credit, she has grown into an amazing human being because of you and as much as I want to do a background check on her date, I wont because I trust that she will know what to do. Please tell me you trust her and more importantly yourself enough to do that."

Catherine knew he was right.

"Thank you" she whispered softly and leaned into his hug. His hands rubbing her back as he kissed her on top of her head. She froze, never before had he so openly showed affection for her.

Gil could have kicked himself. He felt like a jerk, letting his guard down at a moment of weakness. Sure she was worried, sad even but that didn't mean she suddenly loved him. Now did it?

"Oh, who am I kidding" Catherine said pulling slightly out of his arms. She felt her heart swell at his caring actions and decided to lay her heart out on the line.

"Gil, what are you doing Friday, want to be my date on date night, come over and help me fill the minutes while I wait for Lindsey?" she asked him trying to hide her nervousness.

"I'm... Catherine what are... well...I mean..." he wasn't sure what she was asking. He was pretty sure it could be a real date, but he didn't dare believe it. But then he saw a cloud of disappointment cloud her eyes and she pulled out of his arms entirely.

"Hey" He caught her arm as she was about to pull the door open. He turned her around seeing her refusal to meet his eyes. He reached up and his fingers tilted her head to meet his gaze. He saw a few stray tears spill on her cheeks.

"I'd love to join you and..."

"Gil, it's alright, it was a stupid idea anyways..." she interrupted him, just wanting to get out of there.

"Did you hear me, I said yes" he told her waiting for the penny to drop.

"Well, ok... I guess I'll see you Friday then?" she told him, a smile spreading on her face. She was almost out the door when he spoke again.

"I guess you will. Want me to come over and help scare the guy half to death when he picks up Lindsey?"

"Would you?" Catherine knew she was being ridiculous but she was sending her baby girl off on her first real date and any help she could get would be greatly appreciated.

"I'll be there early, promise"

With that she left his office and headed home butterflies already spreading turning into a full flown flutter. She actually had a date this Friday. Now all she had to do was figure out how to concentrate on her own date, while her daughter was out there on her first date.


	2. Date Night

Date Night 2/2

**Date Night 2/3**

Disclaimer: Don't own them just borrowing

Rating: T

Spoilers: None

Summary: Her first date. She really is growing up. But then again a night of nervous waiting can bring surprising results. Catherine POV.

Chapter 2

"Mom, you date is here" Lindsey calls out as she runs past my bedroom down the stairs to answer the door. I cringe a bit at the word 'date'. Ever since I told her Gil was coming over and she somehow managed to get the 'date' word out of me, she has been even more excited about my date that her own, if that's even humanly possible.

"Pull yourself together" I mutter to myself. I've been in here for almost an hour, trying to decide what to wear, the butterflies in my stomach making it hard for me to concentrate.

"Mom!" Lindsey is standing right beside me.

"Jesus, Lindsey you scared me"

I didn't see her sneak in, she is eyeing me with the same intense look, I've often been told I have. The one that is sizing people up in order to give a perfect description of what they are thinking, feeling or avoiding at that particular moment.

"Mom, you look great, you really do. Come on he is waiting and Matt will be here in 15 minutes."

She has grabbed my hand and is pulling me towards the door. I can't. I need more time, so I gently pull her into my arms, wishing we could stay there forever, making time stop so that none of us will have to go on anything even resembling a date tonight.

I can't believe I'm acting like this. Well I guess I can. The man downstairs is everything I ever wanted in a man, but at the same time he is as far from what I'd ever obtain and that's why I've spent twice as much time trying to figure out what to wear than my 14-year old daughter, who's going on her first date. I never should have invited him over, and to top it off I also called it a date. Seriously, what is wrong with me?

"You do know you could walk down there in your pajamas and Uncle Gil would still think you were the most beautiful women in the world, right?" Lindsey has pulled out of my arms and is readjusting the dress she is wearing. It's sweet and fitting for a 14-year old, so why is it I feel like all my own clothes screams either too much or too little.

"Lindsey, you do know that this is just a pretend date?" I'm doing my best to keep my voice steady as I cast one last look into the mirror. I've finally settled on a pair of white dress pants and top in red, white and soft orange colors merged together. The top is tight fitted but has small pieces of fabric flowing from the shoulders and small sleeves and a small array of pieces where the top gathers in front in a v-neck, not too deep but sure to give him a healthy amount of skin to look at. My hair falls around my face in loose curls, the small diamond studs he gave me for Christmas last year shining from my earlobes and my makeup is focused on my now dark lined eyes, keeping the rest of the face natural and simple. I decided to wear an open sandal with a small heel, just to give me a little more height.

"Yeah right," I hear her mutter under her breath just as I move past her out of the bedroom and down the stairs. This is ridiculous, what am I really expecting? I'm almost afraid to meet his eyes as I step into the living room but when I do I feel my knees go week. He is staring at me. His eyes drinking in every detail, his mouth slightly open as his eyes finally settles on mine. For seconds we just stand there looking at each other. He looks amazing and suddenly I'm glad I spent this much time figuring our what to wear. He certainly has as well. He is wearing a dark suit and a white shirt, no tie but the top buttons are open. He looks more tanned that I remember and he is holding a bucket of flowers in red, white and soft orange colors.

"Uncle Gil, am I going to have to stay home and chaperone you guys tonight or will you be able to constrain yourself?" Lindsey's voice cuts into our staring contest and I quickly avert my eyes a soft blush creeping up my neck. It's like we are the two 14-year olds, this is embarrassing.

"And here I thought I would be the one with the protection duty tonight" Gil is teasing Lindsey as he walks over to me, hands me the flowers and bends down kissing my cheek lightly.

"You look amazing" he whispers in my ear, before he is off again talking and laughing with Lindsey as they await her pick up. I go into the kitchen to place the flowers in a vase. There's a feeling in the pit of my stomach I can't quite define, as I listen to their relaxed conversation, Lindsey's small laughs and Gil's deep laughter at something he tells her. I stand in the living room door observing the two as they keep on talking.

Their conversation is interrupted by the sound of our doorbell. Lindsey's head snaps up and her eyes meet mine. I smile at her reassuringly, I know that behind all the excitement is a little nervousness as well. I begin walking towards the door when I am stopped by a hand on my arm.

"This is my job, remember?" Gil says with a smile and shoves me gently towards Lindsey as he goes to open the door. I'm surprised. When I asked him over, I was really only planning on him being my distraction while Lindsey was away, I wasn't really expecting him to play the father of the family, even though I can't explain the warm feeling that spreads through my body as I watch Gil reach the door, and giving Lindsey a wink and a reassuring smile just before he turns to open it.

"Good evening, Matt is it?" Gil shakes Matt's hand and invites him inside. I can see the slight and nervous confusion in Matt's eyes as Gil guides him over to the sofa before sitting down across from him. Matt has been here before and never saw Gil. He is probably wondering where the 'dad with the shotgun' came from.

"Now Matt, where are you taking Lindsey tonight?" Gil asks, for a moment I think he is kidding but from the way Gil looks at Matt I know he isn't. Matt smiles but his smile falters as he sees the serious look Gil has just given him. It's time to step in.

"You're going to see a movie and then go get ice cream, right?" I slide down next to Gil, placing my hand over his on his lap. Lindsey sits down besides Matt.

"Uncle Gil, I already told you. We are going to see the '21' movie at the mall before we go out for ice cream. I'll be home at 10, right Matt?" I feel Gil's body stiffen as Lindsey grabs Matt's hand and leans into him. I should have known this was a bad idea. I've met Matt, I've talked to Matt and I've seen how crazy Lindsey is about him. But Gil hasn't. To him Lindsey is still his little butterfly.

"Well, you guys better be going, I say gesturing for them to get up. I try to stand but Gil's hold on my hand makes me sit right down again."

"Gil, let me go, it's okay" I lean over and whisper into his ear, my other hand gently stroking his arm. I feel him relaxing under my touch.

"Bye mom, bye Uncle Gil," Lindsey says, Matt being brave enough to shake my hand and nod at Gil before they leave. I take a deep breath and turn around to face Gil as the door closes behind them, leaving Gil and I alone.

"Gil what was that all about because I could have sworn that..." I ask stopping mid sentence when my eyes meet his from across the room and the butterflies from before are back again!


	3. All the way!

Date Night 3/3

**Date Night 3/3**

Disclaimer: Don't own them just borrowing

Rating: T

Spoilers: None

Summary: Her first date. She really is growing up. But then again a night of nervous waiting can bring surprising results. Catherine POV.

Chapter 3

His eyes are burning into my body. He starts walking towards me. I subconsciously take a couple of steps back.

"Oh no you don't" he is in front of me within seconds grabbing my arms holding me in place.

The close proximity making me slightly dizzy.

"Why did you ask me to come over tonight?" he asks, the demanding tone in his voice reassuring me he is looking for an honest answer.

"I... Gil you know why" I tell him trying to duck under his arm and escape into the kitchen, but he just walked us back into the wall instead, my back hitting the wall with a thud.

"Catheirne, I'm not kidding, please be honest with me. Was it just so I could scare that Matt guy or..." his voice is faltering as he stares into my eyes, refusing to let me look away.

"Gil, please let's sit down and..." I never get to finish the sentence. I feel his lips crash down on mine and everything I've been planning to say for so long is poured into that first kiss. My hands coming up to reach around his neck pulling him even closer to me. His body presses into mine and from the pressure on my right thigh it's obvious what he has been planning for our date night.

"Gil, stop for a second" I breathe out as we are both trying to catch our breath. He looks at me, confusion evident in his eyes.

"It's just that I'm a good girl you know" I see the smile returning to his face but a slight confusion is still evident in his eyes.

"I only go to first base on the first date" I tell him making my way under his arm and into the kitchen. He gives me a long stare but lets me walk around the kitchen counter.

"Catherine" there is a slight warning in his voice. I know I'm somewhat keeping him at arms length but somewhere inside my head a small voice is screaming: he is just in it for tonight. The only one watching out for your heart is you!

"Gil, can we just sit down for dinner first?" I plead with him, knowing how it sounds, like I'm pulling away, and that is about what he is getting at as well.

"Okaaaay," he says, now coming around to me. I turn towards the fridge to pull out the salad I prepared earlier. I place it on the counter and am about to grab the water pitcher when I feel his arms sneaking around me pulling me into his embrace.

"Catherine, what's going on?" he whispers in my ear. I feel shivers run down my spine.

"Please Catherine," he turns me around in his arms. I can't look at him, I know he is waiting for me to look up at him, but I just can't.

"When I saw Lindsey sitting there with Matt I realized I needed to make a move" Gil began to speak. I looked up at him surprised, what was he getting at?

"You what?" I ask him, nodding at him as he grabs my hand and leads me back to the living room gesturing for me to sit down. We sit down in the sofa.

"I remember what it was like being in Matt's shoes. Having a crush on the prettiest girl in school. And I never had the guts to act on it, but Catherine if this, this thing between us were to happen, would it only be a one stand kinda thing, because if that's what you need I can't do it" I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"What?" I ask in order to buy myself time. Is he backing out? Was I right all along? I'm already pulling away, I stand up and walk to the other side of the room needing the distance and time to pull myself together.

"So you don't want this?" I hear my own voice say. It sounds empty and foreign.

He is on his feet coming towards me again. I know I should move but my feet wont.

"Catherine, I want this, I want you, Lindsey and this life more than you'll ever know, but you're confusing me, and if this means you are not willing to commit to more than this date tonight, then I'll have to pass. I can't start this thing knowing it will only be for tonight. I can't do that to myself." I look at him, the pieces of the puzzle slowing coming together in my brain.

"Catherine what I'm trying to say is that I'm falling in love with you...no wait that came out wrong. I love you, is there a chance you might feel the same way?"

I can't speak, I can't move, I feel tears streaming down my face.

"Please Catherine talk to me" he is pleading with me. I know I have to say something soon, he is beginning to glance at the door, probably wondering how many seconds it will take to get out of here and how many days, weeks, months it may take to backtrack what he has just said.

"There was nothing wrong with what you just said" I finally have my voice back and now I'm the one backing him into the wall.

"Gil don't know you that I've been falling in love with you for years now? I am crazy about you, and tonight was just an excuse to spend time with you. I wasn't planning for the date word to slip out but now I'm so glad I did and..."

I feel myself being lifted from the ground and spun around as our laughter merge together. I wrap my arms and legs around his body as he carries me to my bedroom. He gently sets me down on the bed and for a moment I'm afraid to breathe thinking I'll wake up and it will all just be a dream.

"So I was thinking since I'm in love with you and everything would it be okay to go to second base tonight?" I laugh out loud and pull him down on me. As we tumble around clothes being shattered I whisper:

"Well, since you're in love with me and everything I just may let you go all the way".


End file.
